


Weebles Wobble

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Circle SPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Rabbits wriggle but they don’t fall down!*<br/>Rabbit is not sure how he got into this situation</p><p>Circle!SPG were created by the amazing puhpuhtooie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weebles Wobble

It all started with a hiccup. This time though it wasn’t from Jon, which surprised everyone, but from Rabbit.

For once The Spine hadn’t missed the ice cream parade and they were all having a grand time. Michael was the only one there who could actually taste the ice cream (and would probably be the one stuck cleaning the mess out of their chassis later) but for now they were enjoying themselves making ridiculous Sunday creations and singing impromptu songs.

Rabbit was just opening a fresh pint of his absolute most favorite flavor of all time, Americone Dream, when the first hints started, there was a tickle in his boiler but he didn’t think much of it as he poured chocolate syrup directly into the tub and tossed a couple cherries in for good measure.

He was a full third of the way through the pint when the tickle turned into a hitch and he jerks as he let out a *HIC*

They all turn to look at Rabbit who blinks back at them obviously confused.

“M-M-musta been a glitch.”

He says, shrugging it off and digging back into his prize. He’s made his way half way through when it happens again. *HIC* it takes him completely off guard and he drops his spoon, which lands in the melting ice cream with a *bloop* 

“Michael, maybe you should take a look at Rabbit.” The Spine says, pushing his chair out and going to put his bowl in the sink.

“No you don’t M-M-michael I’m Ju-Just fine.” Rabbit shoots back indignantly, shoving his own chair aside to stand and back away from the table. 

“Rabbit, you shouldn’t even be able to do that, heck Jon shouldn’t be able to do that but at least he has an excuse.”

They’re standing face to face now, Rabbit with his arms crossed looking up stubbornly as The Spine evenly returned his gaze. 

“Spine. I’m telling you, I. AM. FI-“ *HIC*

There’s a pop and suddenly Rabbits not standing there anymore. Spine catches the thing that looked like a black and grey stripped ball and stares down at the pudgy sphere that was his older brother.

“Rabbit?!”

‘eep!’

His voice is small and squeaky as he wiggles in Spines grasp, looking around frantically as if confused about where he is. Tiny rotund arms and legs flail as he tries desperately to right himself, failing miserably.

He tried a few more times before giving up, arms and legs going limp at his rounded sides. 

‘spine help!’

He says finally. There’s a squeak that it takes Spine a moment to register as an aggravated sigh.

Spine blinks slowly at the sight, giving his head a shake, as if that would change what he was seeing. 

“Rabbit? What? How?!”

‘i don’t know just help me up!’ 

He started struggling again, rounded body rocking in Spines open hands as he tried to get himself in an even vaguely upright position.

Michael and The Jon scrambled out of their chairs to get a better look as The Spine tilted the Suddenly Spherical Automaton upright in his palm where he crossed his rounded arms as best he could and gave another squeaky huff at the sudden turn of events.

“Rabbit you’re so tiny!” The Jon squealed as he skidded to Spine’s side, Michael right on his tail with a “and you’re so cute!” as he reached out to poke at Rabbit’s round sides making him wobble. 

‘stop that, i’m not cute!’ 

He batted irritably at Michael’s finger but his tiny arms couldn’t do much damage and it only made him wobble more.

Michael laughed as Rabbit bobbled, “You’re right, you’re adorable! How did this even happen I thought The Jon was the only one who could do weird stuff like this.”

“I am” “He is” Jon and Spine chorused as Rabbit tried futilely to stretch his feet far enough to reach under his body.

‘i don’t care how it happened just make it stop!’

Rabbit demanded, pudgy arms flailing in the air which made him list slightly to the side with another

‘eep!’

“Okay…” Michael says, “how?” none of them had an answer.

“Hey look even your melodica got little!” The Jon suddenly announces holding up the doll sized instrument which Michael snatches and begins cooing over how tiny and adorable it is.

‘give me my melodica mikey or so help me!’

Rabbit demands, tilting forward as if he had any chance of snatching it from the now comparatively gigantic one-man-band.

He watches Rabbit struggle and huff for a moment before handing the miniature musical instrument over.

“Let’s go down to the workshop I guess, Maybe i’ll be able to figure something out.” Michael offered, shrugging to show just how uncertain he was.

“Can I carry Rabbit, The Spine?!” The Jon asked excitedly, reaching for his globular big brother, who batted him away.

‘no, no way, he’ll start tossin me ‘r somethin’! spine don’t let him do it.’

He pouted, trying his best to turn to look pleadingly up at The Spine.

“I think I’ll carry Rabbit for now The Jon, you can help Michael out, how’s that sound.” He carefully transferred Rabbit from both to just his right hand and held the fearful looking ball of bot out of the overly excited The Jon’s reach.

He pouted, stomping off after Michael with a huffed “Fine.”

 

The Spine sat on the workbench with Rabbit carefully held in his open palms. He watched the round robot nervously, as if convinced he’d roll away if he wasn’t keeping track of him.

Rabbit, for his part, had calmed down considerably and lay on his back absently wiggling his pudgy legs as he toyed with the melodica, trying to get his equally pudgy arms to properly play the keys.

The Spine’s attention had drifted over to Michael and The Jon, who were digging through notes and schematics trying to figure out something, anything, that could have caused Rabbit’s predicament or a way to change him back.

There was a *vzweeeet* and The Spine jumped, Rabbit squealing as he was accidentally tossed into the air and caught again by The Spine’s flailing hands. 

“Rabbit you okay?!” 

‘yeah, n-n-no thanks to you. tossing me around like a kids toy.’

Rabbit let out a squeaky huff of steam and wriggled till he’d tilted himself back into his previous position reclining in his brother’s palms.

‘think you’d never heard a guy practicin before.’

He wriggled and shifted the melodica around again and there was another *vzweeeet*. He looked it over and shifted the melodica in his pudgy grip. *vzwrrrrrt* The first few chords of brass goggles came tiny and high pitched as he sat there wriggling his legs so that he rocked a little bit, singing the chorus to himself.

“Making any headway Michael?” The Spine asked, watching as Rabbit rocked and sang ‘la la da da da’ in his hands.

“No. I can’t think of anything that would have made something like this happen much less how to fix it.” He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

The Jon flipped through a few more papers. “Lucky Hatchy’s off with Steve an Sam an Peter. He’d have a field day with this.”

Rabbit dropped his melodica, letting out another ‘eep!’ as he wriggled and wobbled. He seemed to be getting the hang of moving himself into different positions on his rounded body even if his legs weren’t long enough to reach under him. A bit of weebling and he’d turned himself to face The Spine, looking worried.

‘ya can’t tell hatchy, spine! or peter or steve or sam, i’ll never hear the end of it!’

He squeaked, rubbing his chubby arms together anxiously.

‘guys ya gotta fix dis before day get back!’

His tiny stubby legs were kicking nervously making him wobble more as he looked pleadingly up at his next younger brother.

“But we can’t even figure out what went wrong Rabbit, how are we going to fix it?”

‘i dun know but ya gotta!!’

He whined, his rounded body rocking forward so that he could grab onto The Spine’s thumb and hold onto it, begging.

‘please spine ya gotta!!!’ 

“Honestly I’m kinda worried that we can’t find anything wrong that would cause this. I mean if it was The Jon that’d be one thing but…”

Michael was cut off by a *HIC* from The Jon himself and that same popping noise as earlier and suddenly Rabbit was once again his full size, looking confused and surprised in The Spine’s lap.

Michael blinked, looking from where The Spine was dumping Rabbit rather unceremoniously onto the floor to a sheepish looking The Jon. “So I guess it was my fault after all huh?”

“Yeah I guess so The Jon, but at least it’s fixed now.” Michael nodded at his mechanical best friend, patting his shoulder.

Rabbit dusted himself off “G-G-Glad that’s o-over. We aren’t ever-er-er talking about this again, got it?” he demanded, looking them all over sternly. 

“The one thing I want to know,” The Spine said, still sitting in the same spot and inspecting the once again full sized melodica, “is how The Jon’s core made you catch his-” *HIC* 

Four pairs of eyes widened, three of them turning to The Spine who looked equally shocked and stared back at them.

“Oh great,” sighed Michael. “Here we go again.”


End file.
